


The General's Daughter

by Pixie_Child



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn probably should have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline** : Season 9  
>  **Beta** : ...no. (I think it was, but I can't find the beta'd version, so for all intents and purposes, it hasn't been.)  
>  **Feedback** : is a must!  
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
>  **Posted** : April 18, 2011

"So, Carolyn..." Vala sang out before she was even completely in the infirmary. Dr. Lam didn't look up from her patient, but as usual, that didn't deter the alien woman. "You're up on all the 'interpersonal relationships' around here and--"

"Vala, could this wait until I'm done here?" _*or until the next century?*_

"Oh, _phh_. It's just a broken leg. I'm sure you could do it in your sleep."

"And _I'm_ sure the sergeant would prefer give him my full attention." Carolyn countered. "Look, why do you wait in my office until I'm done?"

"It's so _boring_ in there." Vala complained, doing a great imitation of a spoilt child. "You keep all your files locked."

"It's either that or go find someone else to bother." Carolyn told her firmly.

"Fine." Vala huffed and sulked off to private office.

It was times like this Carolyn worried for her sanity. There was no reason she should find a growing woman behaving like a bratty teenager amusing. But somehow, Vala managed to carry it off.

\--

"New locks." Carolyn said loudly as she entered her office a good 45 minutes later, deliberately startling the other woman. Vala jumped away from the filing cabinet and put on her best 'Who, me?' face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even _try_ that angelic act with me, Mal Doran. It might work with SG-1, but that's only because they're too afraid to ask what you're trying to hide. I'm not."

With that, she brushed past Vala and collapsed into her desk chair. It had been a long day and putting on a professional front for Vala just wasn't worth the effort. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me? And please try to remember that I can't, and won't, disclose and personal or confidential information." She added as an afterthought.

"I had the most peculiar conversation this afternoon." Vala began. Carolyn closed her eyes. This was going to go as quickly as she'd hoped. "Well, I don't know if 'conversation'" Vala used air quotes, "is the correct word. I was in my quarters, trying to read a magazine Cameron bought me, and General Landry just barges in, doesn't even _knock_ , and begins yelling at me about inappropriate behaviour and how he's been understanding up until now, but it's the 'last straw'."

Carolyn managed to keep a straight face, but it was killing her not to burst out laughing at how offended Vala looked. "Look, I know the General can be a little hot tempered, but you must have done _something_ -"

"I haven't even told you the worst part!" She practically wailed. "He _threatened_ me. He said if I don't back off on his daughter, people were bound to talk and he'll have me sent off to 'secluded accommodations at Area 51', where I shall never be heard from again."

Carolyn felt her eyes widen as soon as Vala mentioned his daughter and she thanked God Vala was too wrapped up in her story to notice. She'd never told her father her dating preferences, and military forum, he never asked, but over the years, he'd made enough blatant references to military policy and DADT that it was clear enough he knew.

"Well?" Vala asked impatiently. Carolyn cleared her throat.

"If you ask in my opinion, I'd say just tone it down." Vala made a face. "At least outside of SG-1?" She tried.

"Or I could go to my original plan, and find out who the poor soul it is that has Landry for a father and avoid her as though she's... well, something so awful I can't even think of it right now." Vala leaned her upper body across the desk, reaching towards Carolyn, her low-cut shirt giving Carolyn an eyeful. It was almost enough to distract the doctor feeling so mortified that she wanted to hide under her desk. "So?" Vala asked, "Who is she?"

Carolyn's mind raced frantically, as she tried to come up with a coherent response. "Do you really think you could, Vala?" She tried for doubtful, "Because from what I've seen, you tend to thrive and toying with danger." Vala scrunched up her face as she thought about it. "And are you sure the General wasn't just trying to make a point?" Carolyn didn't believe that for an instant, but she had to ask.

"He was serious. He even had a cell number and exaggerated charges on which to justify it." She stuck out her tongue. A chuckle escaped Carolyn.

"So, tone it down, then? Just... start making passes at the grunts and using silly nicknames for everyone." Vala gave awkward nod from her position on the desk. "And _no_ or making sex noises at anyone on base."

"But-" Vala sighed and pushed herself up right. "Thank you for saving my freedom by spoiling my fun." She all-out whined as she stood up.

"Any time." Carolyn replied flippantly.

"Oooh, and remember, assuming we don't get shot, stabbed, skewered, or otherwise severely harmed, we have plans for girly cocktails tomorrow when I get back."

Carolyn gave her a half-forced smile, but Vala was already flouncing away. "Of course!" She called after the other woman. _*As soon as I killed dad for his idiotic stunt.*_


End file.
